Dreaming With You
by JulesFire
Summary: RS oneshot duh XD. Robin's having a nightmare. Can Star calm him down? Not very original, but I couldn't resist.


_Short, yes, bur that's only because it gets right to the good part (hehe). Still just PG-13, I promise. _

_Guys, I appreciate it when you like my work, but do not ask me to 'update' this. It is a one-shot, and I like the way my one-shots end. They are not meant to be updated._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I also do not own Tom Welling...yet..._

"No!!!" 

Starfire jerked awake at the sound of Robin screaming. Since her head was hanging over the foot of her bed, she ended up doing a rather painful backflip and landing face-first on her bedroom floor. Ignoring her now throbbing head, she got to her feet and hastily but quietly made her way to Robin's door. She had never heard his voice that way before...as if he were in terrible pain. Using the lock's override code that she had sweet-talked Cyborg into giving to her, she opened Robin's door and crept over to his bed. Robin was on his back, rolling back and forth restlessly and clutching at the mattress. His sheets were tangled in his legs, and she saw with a little embarrassment that he wore only a pair of red drawstring pants. She could see a thin sheen of sweat on his skin, plastering his hair to his forehead. She noticed, to her amusement, that through all his thrashing his mask remained firmly in place.

"No..." he groaned, pulling her out of her daze. She sat down on the bed gingerly, trying not to move the mattress and alert him of her presence. "No...Star," he moaned again, and at the sound of her name she gasped quietly. "Come back, Star. Come back. Come BACK!" The last word was a pained scream, so heart-wrenching that Starfire grabbed his hand without thinking. "Star...?" he asked, sounding puzzled. She glanced at him quickly, and was relieved to see that he was still asleep.

"Shhhh..." she coaxed, smiling as she placed a hand gently on his warm forehead, brushing his bangs out of the way. Slowly, he stopped writhing and his breathing slowed. He let out a long, ragged sigh, smiled lightly, and reached out a hand blindly, searching for something. With her other hand she took hold of his and guided it to her face, to reassure him that it was really her. His smile broadened, and he laughed a little out of sheer relief. Suddenly he sat upright, and Star gasped when he grabbed her by the shoulders and crushed her body to his, clinging to her desperately.

"Don't leave...don't leave again...please..." Star felt a surge of tenderness at his pleading tone mix with a rush of excitement as he hugged her tightly to his bare chest. "I'm not leaving. I never left. I would never leave," she told him over and over, knowing that in their sleep people don't always think reasonably. He pulled away, and she tried not to voice her disappointment. He sat like that, holding her shoulders for the longest time, until his eyes opened slightly.

"Star..." he said her name on a sigh as he allowed himself to fall onto her, capturing her lips as she fell back onto the bed. She gasped in shock, but when she opened her mouth instead of letting her go he slipped his tongue in. Almost immediately her stiffened body went limp, and she happily clung to Robin's neck, running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. Robin ran his hands down from her shoulders to her waist, and pulled her as close as he could, pressing on her lower back. She rolled him onto his back and kissed him eagerly, her hands resting on his chest. "Mmm..." he said, and she giggled when she felt the sound rumble through him. After a few minutes Starfire reluctantly broke away, starting to feel a little guilty about taking advantage of Robin this way. He was only half-awake, after all. She pulled back and opened her eyes, smiling when she saw the dazed, happy look on Robin's face. He leaned back onto his pillows, his breathing regular and his eyes closed. "Always be here with me...ok?" he asked sleepily, yawning through the words. She grinned and gave his hand one last squeeze. "Always," she agreed, before closing his door behind her.

The next morning Robin came in for breakfast, whistling. "Dude, what's up with you?" Beast Boy had lived with Robin for two years and had never seen him so cheerful in the morning.

"Nothing...I had an interesting dream. It actually started out as a nightmare but it turned into..." he got a faraway look on his face..."not a nightmare." He sat down, feeling slightly weak at the memory. It had seemed...it had felt so real. He could still taste her. "Star..."

"Yes?" He jumped. He hadn't known she was in the room. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was moving towards him, a strange smile on her face. She stopped right in front of him, grabbed him behind the head and kissed him soundly. "I'm glad your...'dream'...was pleasant for you as well," she said shyly, giggling at him as she bounced off down the hall to her room, leaving Robin and Beast Boy with twin expressions of shock on their faces.


End file.
